reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cochinay
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' Red Dead Redemption 2 |territory = Commonwealth of West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees |inhabitants = Dutch van der Linde Dutch's Gang |image2 = File:CochinayMap.png }} Cochinay is a criminal hideout in Red Dead Redemption and a natural formation in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is located high north of the Tall Trees mountains. It is the furthest point north that the player can reach and has the highest altitude in of all of Red Dead Redemption's settlements. Layout Cochinay is accessible by following the main trail in Tall Trees north from Manzanita Post. The trail will lead north before turning east at the cliffs, then looping south to a river and north again. At the top of the switchback up the mountainside, the player arrives at Cochinay's front gate. Cochinay itself is divided into three areas. The first area is directly beyond the front gate; it is a narrow area between two cliffs, with some trees on the right side and several boulders scattered around the central clearing. Past this area is a second gate, which leads to a camp consisting of several tents (three containing money chests), and a pen with pigs, goats, and several chickens roaming around by the camp. Then, there is the third and final gate, which is flanked by defensive elevated platforms and towers. The third area of Cochinay is similar to the interior of a fortress, with some tents on the ground (two containing money chests) and tall log buildings against the walls. The building across from the gate is topped by a maxim machine gun. Inside one of the buildings, there is an entrance to a tunnel that runs through the mountain, passing two rooms containing chests, and opens onto a sheer face of the cliff. This opening provides a vantage point from which the player can see for miles, all the way to Flat Iron Lake. Falling off the cliff in multiplayer may sometimes spawn the player on top of another cliff overlooking the second campground, which proves very useful for sniping. Also you may spawn below the cliff on the ground. At this spawn point is an old mining track and up one end is a boarded up mining cave and at the other an old mining facility which has not much around it. There is also a cave leading underneath Nekoti Rock filled with TNT but it does end with a dead end. This area can be accessed by using the "Get on Top of Nekoti Rock" exploit, and carefully moving down the cliffs. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 While Cochinay is named on the in-game map, the actual settlement itself does not appear and hasn't been built yet. Notably, the land is far less snowy than its appearance in 1911. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Cochinay is home to the Native American population of West Elizabeth. Dutch van der Linde recruits the Native Americans from reservations into his new gang and makes Cochinay his stronghold. The Natives, upset at being pushed from their lands by the U.S. government and at the rapid development of the region, embrace Van der Linde's anarchistic views and openly participate in raids against settlements. John Marston and the US Army travel here during the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free". He and Nastas also visit it during the Harold MacDougal mission "At Home with Dutch". ''Undead Nightmare'' During Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once the town is safe, the player will obtain the Bolt Action Rifle and a safehouse in the form of a tent. Multiplayer *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC, Cochinay is available as a Multiplayer location for Gold Rush, Shootout, Gang Shootout, and Stronghold modes. Mission appearances *"At Home with Dutch" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" Trivia *After completing the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free", the player can return here at any time. Although there are chickens, goats, and pigs kept in the camp, there are no people in the area. Also the Browning Gun has no metal cover to protect the person using it from gunshots. *In Red Dead Redemption multiplayer, killing the livestock will cause the player to be wanted. On occasion, the game will notify that "The Mexican Army is on your trail". This appears to be a glitch. *In Undead Nightmare, it is possible for undead to spawn inside the tunnels. *Even when Cochinay is saved, undead may still spawn in the tunnels and in Dutch's personal room. Dispatching them will cause Melvin Spinney to respawn at a high rate thus creating situations in which the player can encounter up to five or seven Melvin Spinneys *The Red Dead Redemption Game of the Year edition game guide and John Marston describes Cochinay as a "savage utopia". *All of the torches are lit even though there is no one around. *Cochinay is not pinpointed on the Poster Map the player gets with the game. *Cochinay is also one of the few locations to feature snow. *In Red Dead Redemption 2, even though the name "Cochinay" appears on the map in the pause menu and when the player discovers the area. The in-game HUD never mentions Cochinay as the location of the player and only says "Tall Trees" when in the area. This is unique, as every other small area from the original map appears in the pause menu map and especially the HUD (such as Cueva Seca). Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption'' cochinay.jpg|The gate of Cochinay File:Rdr_cochinay_2.jpg|The heart of Cochinay and the mine entrance. File:Cochinay1.jpg ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Cochinay.png|Cochinay in Redemption 2. Note the lack of snow or buildings Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- ---- Navigation de:Cochinay es:Cochinay Category:Redemption Locations Category:Redemption II Locations Category:West Elizabeth